


You need to feel human to live

by EmmaShalForever (thokin)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, but I think it's actually fluff?, summary sounds angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thokin/pseuds/EmmaShalForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Hey,” Cat tells Kara softly, hand brushing across her cheek before cupping it gently and waiting until conflicted eyes meet her own. “Stay with me.”</em>
</p><p>or</p><p>Kara's struggles with needing to not be Supergirl 24/7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need to feel human to live

“Is Carter asleep?” Cat asks a little breathlessly as she forces herself to pull away from Kara’s enticing lips. Kara tilts her head, listening, before nodding her head in confirmation.

“Then how about we take this somewhere a little more comfortable?” Cat says with a suggestive look that leaves Kara in no doubt about just where this is heading. Which isn’t really a surprise because she’s been so busy with Supergirl duties lately that they haven’t really had time or energy to do much more than tired kisses and sleepy cuddles.

She lifts Cat easily as she stands, grinning at the squeal of surprise it elicits. She ignores the glare shot her way and kisses the woman sweetly instead as she gently sets her down. Kara is all too happy to let Cat stroll past her and lead the way, not even feeling slightly guilty when her girlfriend shoots a knowing look over her shoulder. It’s not Kara’s fault that she loves how the heels and dresses make Cat’s calves and ass look spectacular.

Cat pulls her into a hungry kiss as soon as they reach their bedroom and the door is closed safely behind them.

Kara melts into it, a week of so much separation catching up with her. Her fingers move to the zipper of Cat’s dress, pulling it down almost desperately, barely getting hold of herself in time to not tear it with her strength.

She groans when Cat bites at her bottom lip, watches breathlessly as she shimmies out of the dress to reveal bare skin beneath. Clearly the woman had planned beforehand where this evening would end and gotten rid of the underwear before Kara came home.

Cat’s smirk is delightedly wicked as Kara lets her eyes roam hungrily across her figure. “Do you want to waste time on me trying to wrangle you out of your suit or will you do the honors?” She asks, raising a brow impatiently. Kara agrees that they’ve waited long enough - too long, if she’s honest - for tonight and she uses her enhanced speed to make short work of her clothes.

“Better,” Cat appraises her before tangling her fingers in dirty tresses and pulling her in for another heated kiss.

Kara settles her hand on slim hips and starts to maneuver them towards the bed while trying to keep up with Cat’s lips and tongue and teeth. She can feel the energy practically thrumming in her cells as her senses are assaulted with the look and feel and taste and smell of her girlfriend.

When Cat’s legs hit the edge of the bed Kara uses gentle force to push her down before following along herself so she can settle across Cat’s pelvis.

Cat’s chest is heaving as she looks up at Kara above, eyes dark and ravenous, sending shivers down Kara’s spine and slickness between her legs.

It would be so easy to shift to the side and dip her fingers into wet heat. She can smell Cat’s arousal already and knows she would keen under Kara’s fast ministrations.

But they haven’t had time for this in so long. Kara doesn’t want a quick release, she wants to revel in the woman beneath her. She wants to taste her skin, breathe her scent, hear her breathy, desperate moans against her ear.

So instead she bends down to kiss Cat slowly, toughroughly. Her girlfriend's kisses are eager, hungry, but Kara takes her time. And when she breaks away to allow Cat breath, she moves onward at her own pace. 

She kisses down her throat, swirls her tongue in the hollow between her shoulder and neck, nips teasingly at her collarbone. Cat squirms slightly beneath her, clearly seeking more friction, but she doesn’t complain that Kara is taking her sweet time. It never ceases to amaze Kara how attuned to her Cat is, how patient and understanding she is with the people she cares about.

Kara is drawn away from her slow revelling of the warm skin beneath her lips by the sound of grating metal and cars colliding. Her body tenses, lips freezing, as she tries to block out the shouts she can hear. 

She feels guilty that for a brief moment she resents her superpowers and all the humans on earth that show so little regard for life.

It’s not that she doesn’t want to help - being told when she was young and new to earth that she couldn’t help and having to hear the terrified screams of someone burning alive or hearing someone draw their last desperate breath before their heart stopped had been horrible - but she’s learned the hard way that she can’t save everybody.

Sometimes she needs a moment to be Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. And she knows she’s been the worst girlfriend ever this past week. Cat is always understanding, always encouraging Kara to go and be the hero National City needs, but there’s a part of Kara that worries she’ll grow tired of their relationship always coming second. How many times can she leave Cat behind before the woman tells her not to bother coming back? 

“Hey,” Cat tells Kara softly, hand brushing across her cheek before cupping it gently and waiting until conflicted eyes meet her own. “Stay with me.”

Kara’s eyes close briefly as she tries to take a steadying breath, but there’s taught lines of indecision at her mouth, the slightest crease between her brows that tells Cat she’s having a hard time tuning out whatever it is she’s hearing.

“Focus on my voice,” she tells Kara with the barest quirk of her lips as eyes open to do as requested, regarding the movement of her lips closely. Normally she’d demand Kara go out there and save whomever is in peril, but it’s been a long week for them both. She’s seen the fatigue and worry in her girlfriend’s eyes and she knows Kara needs a moment to breathe; to be the human and not the superhero. 

“Focus on the beat of my heart.” 

Kara exhales, pushes the sounds to the back of her mind and slowly lowers her head until she can press her ear against her girlfriend’s heart. The rhythmic _thump, thump_ is soothing and she smiles when it’s pace picks up slightly at the contact, knows without looking that Cat’s lips will be curved upwards as well.

“Focus on the touch of our skin,” Cat murmurs as she dances her fingers over Kara’s bicep gently. 

Kara concentrates on the caress, breathes in the scent of her lover and places a kiss at the top of her breast where she’s resting her ear. Moments like these make her feel more exposed than being naked and fucked by Cat. It’s intimacy. It’s understanding. Someone who knows every part of her. Something she’s never had before in any of her attempts at romantic relationships.

The noise fades away and she forces herself to not wonder if someone is dead or will die because she’s not out there. There will always be people dying and she can’t save them all; can’t save _anyone_ if she burns out and loses her powers.

She nuzzles her face between Cat’s breasts for a moment before moving her head so she can blow cool air against a nipple, closing her mouth over the rapidly stiffening peak. 

Tonight it will be just the two of them in their own world.


End file.
